


无事生非 中

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	无事生非 中

“我回来了，怎么不开灯？已经睡了吗……”  
二宫听着门落下的声音，深吸一口气，从床上起来，走出房间。  
客厅的灯亮了。  
二宫站在房门前，只穿着件轻飘飘的白色校服，关键部位在开叉间若隐若现，大腿间暗影游荡。  
相叶不出所料地愣住了：“诶，呃，kazu，还没睡啊……”  
“相叶桑……”  
他一点点走向相叶，轻轻地唤了一声。他知道相叶一定已经闻到了浓浓的可可香气，那是他涂在自己身上的合成omega信息素的气味。看到自己的每一步都牵扯着相叶的视线，他心里生起了奇妙的兴奋和满足。他学着女生造作地捏了捏衣角，蹭掉刚才自行润滑沾上的液体，伸出手去无力地抓住相叶的手臂，喘息着说：  
“可以……帮帮我吗……相叶桑……”

“呃！”  
被进入时二宫惊讶相叶竟然并没有想象中温柔，感觉到屁股被抬得更高时，他终于忍不住羞耻得把脸埋进了枕头。  
相叶没有给他多余的抚慰，从将他放下床到全部没入，一言不发。抽送慢慢开始，没有明确方向的捣弄透过软肉向他的头脑传去隐隐约约的酥麻，他再度吃惊，没想到自己一个alpha也会对此有感觉。动作渐渐加快，拍打中传出的液体声与二宫的呻吟交替响起，他早就想过要用尽女生浮夸的伎俩来引诱相叶，但当自己听到这样的声音从自己嘴里传出来时，他果然还是有些抗拒，不过此时他根本控制不了自己，控制不了那些拔高的碎音，控制不了迎合着扭动的腰肢。  
他突然有些不安，扭头去看了眼。  
“疼吗？”相叶与他目光相撞，放慢了速度，俯下身去轻轻问道。  
二宫在颠簸中目光涣散地看着相叶，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“我想看着你……”  
相叶一怔，扬起右边嘴角摇了摇头：“我不想给kazu留下不好的回忆。”  
二宫定定看了相叶两秒，心里突然涌上一阵不甘，他扣住相叶的脑袋，在他的唇上重重地吮吸了下去。  
房间里混杂的香味又浓郁了几倍，二宫没有技巧，顺应直觉挑衅着相叶的口腔，他心里是狂喜的，任情和欲带他毁坏一切，仿佛这是人生的最后一场情事一般。他趁着相叶分心的空档自己转了个身，双手环住相叶的脖子，与他分开了唇齿，发出令人羞耻的水渍声。  
“相叶桑，还要再努力久一点……”  
他笑说着，又被相叶吻住，下身的冲撞猛烈地袭来。他迷迷糊糊间反复念着相叶的名字，缠紧了相叶的腰身。不知何时开始他感觉到了眼泪在脸上流淌，不知道是他自己的，还是相叶的。

 

互相啃咬着进入房间时二宫忍不住有泪意。  
“原来kazu是蜜糖味的啊……”相叶维持着亲吻的姿势，忽然轻笑着说。  
二宫心下一惊，却没有推开相叶。他不想重蹈覆辙，但也控制不住身体叫嚣的欲望。相叶的嘴唇柔软，触感和记忆里的重叠，他才发现自己有多迷恋。  
被赤裸着扔上床后下方迎来了周到的照料，二宫心脏一颤差点呻吟出声，相叶的舌尖轻轻从球体滑到尖端，仿佛引导着血液奔腾的方向，他没有进一步动作，只是微微撅起嘴唇在性器吻了一下，二宫看着他柔软垂下的睫毛，似乎感到一种与现状完全相反的圣洁。  
“也帮帮我吧，kazu。”他说。  
二宫怔忡一下，被施蛊一般撑起身来，谁知相叶从他胯间爬起来，轻轻将他推倒回去，说：“一起吧。”  
相叶说完，兀自转过身去在二宫上方跪趴了下去。两人脑袋正对对方胯间。  
“相叶桑……”  
二宫犹豫着喊了一声，相叶没有回应，自顾自地抚上了二宫的性器，惹得二宫一时再说不出什么话来。他看看相叶股间鼓起来的空间，咽了咽唾沫，解开了皮带。  
二宫第一次做这种事，他依着相叶带来的快感想象着相叶此刻埋头专心于讨好他的样子，模仿着给他回以同等的待遇。但下身的热度越来越强烈，那条舌头的每一次舔舐都直挠心脏，二宫不自觉地蜷起了腿，吞吐得狼狈。  
他急了，将性器扶进口腔，抵住喉咙，一下子传来了呕吐感，但二宫不在意，他模仿着交合的动作移动起头部来，让火热在喉头深深浅浅的磨蹭。  
“啊……kazu……”  
相叶忍不住低吟出声，热气细密喷洒在二宫的胯间，他不自觉地配合二宫的频率摆动起腰肢，在温热的口腔中抽送起来。  
两腮渐渐酸痛，二宫的心却如口腔般充盈起来，他伸手虚扶住相叶的腰，慢慢蜿蜒而上，仿佛寻找更高额的奖赏。


End file.
